


Il profumo di un futuro remoto (fanmix)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per la fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo">Il profumo di un futuro remoto</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo">Nykyo</a>.<br/>Partecipa seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il profumo di un futuro remoto (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Il profumo di un futuro remoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357156) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 



> Questa storia, esattamente come era successo l'anno scorso con il suo prequel, mi tira fuori la musica direttamente dal cuore. Non devo neppure sedermi a pensarci, quando Ny scrive in questo universo io inizio a sputare canzoni come un jukebox. Non è colpa mia ;)

**Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsLyKPyqUYCqE_dBkptkFQ_sg_98kuyr))

 

 1 - **Hush Little Baby**  
by Joan Baez

2 - **I’ll Keep You Save**  
by Sleeping at Last

3 - **Love Is All Around**  
by Wet Wet Wet

4 - **Curious George Theme Song**  
by Dr. John

5 - **Treasure Island**  
by The Muppets

6 - **I’ll Remember**  
by Madonna

7 - **The Waves**  
by Elisa

8 - **I Feel That I've Known You Forever**  
by Elvis Presley

9 - **I’m Yours**  
by The Script

10 - **Everything**  
by Lifehouse

11 - **I’ll Cover You (reprise)**  
by RENT Cast

BONUS -   **Marry You**  
by Glee Cast

 

 

 

   

 

   

 

   

 

   

 

    

 

   

 

 

 


End file.
